<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I never knew it could be this way.” by newbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612896">“I never knew it could be this way.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie'>newbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has a nightmare Aziraphale comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I never knew it could be this way.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley tossed and turned in his sleep. “No! I won’t let you have him!” The demon shouted.</p><p>"It's alright darling," Aziraphale rubbed the demon's back trying  to wake him.</p><p>"AZIRAPHALE," Crowley screamed as he shot up in bed, a gust of wind from his wings coming out nearly knocked the angel off the bed.</p><p>“It’s all right love,”Aziraphale tried to pull Crowley back to reality. “I’m right here.”</p><p>“Oh angel,” Crowley’s eyes locked Aziraphale’s. “Are you okay?” He was still disoriented from the nightmare.</p><p>“Yes I’m perfectly fine,” the angel ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair.</p><p>“They were going to take you,” the demon was sweating. “I won’t let them have you Zira. I won’t. I’ll protect you.”</p><p>“Shhh love it’s alright,” Aziraphale pulled Crowley to his chest. “No one is coming for us, the legions of Hell aren’t coming for me. We tricked both Heaven and Hell, we’re free.”</p><p>“Angel,” Crowley looked up into his angel’s eyes. “It wasn’t Hell coming for you, it was your lot.”</p><p>“Oh,” Aziraphale took a deep breath, remembering when he finally got Crowley to tell him how they didn’t even bother to give him a trial. “I see. But they’re not coming for me either. We’re safe, free to love each other. I never knew it could be this way, but it is.”</p><p>“It just seemed so real,” Crowley began calming down as he focused on Aziraphale’s breathing, neither of them actually needed to breath but it did make navigating the human world easier. “I never could have imagined this either angel. I think that’s why I get these nightmares sometimes. I don’t deserve this, I’m unlovable.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say that,” Aziraphale’s tone was angry but not with Crowley, never Crowley with the people who made him believe that. “I love you. God is love. Her plans are ineffable and if she didn’t think you were worthy of love then I wouldn’t be able to love you. I don’t know why we were given this freedom to love each other but I plan on loving you every day for the rest of our lives, until the world really does come to an end.”</p><p>“Oh my angel,” Crowley held Aziraphale’s face in his hands. “Thank you for loving me. I will love you until the end of the world too.”</p><p>“Good,” the angel smiled. “Now let’s have a cuddle and I’ll read out loud.”</p><p>“Shakespeare?” Crowley requested.</p><p>“Anything you wish,” Aziraphale smiled.</p><p>“One of the funny ones.”</p><p>“How about <em>A Midsummer Night’s Dream </em>,” Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the book appeared.</p><p>“Perfect,” Crowley kissed his angel’s cheek as Aziraphale opened the book.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>